


Off Duty

by vix_spes



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Eggsy was pretty certain that none of the Kingsmen would expect what they got up to when they were off duty.





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightypretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypretty/gifts).



Eggsy couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as the shuttle came to a halt on the Kingsman estate. Despite the ache of his body and the tiredness that came from travelling from one side of the globe to the other, there was a definite spring in his step as he moved through the corridors towards Merlin’s domain. It may have just been a short mission but he had missed his lover nonetheless and interactions through the comms just didn’t cut it. Even better, he wasn’t injured and had brought back everything that Merlin had asked him to, so hopefully they could just avoid the usual lecture and just skip straight to the good stuff.

It was strange. Eggsy had accepted Harry’s offer to become a Kingsman for shits and giggles but also in the hope of a reprieve from Dean and life on the estate in general. Deep down, he had hoped that it might come to something resembling permanent employment but things like that didn’t happen to people like him so he didn’t hope too hard. He certainly hadn’t expected that, when all was said and done, that he would have saved the world, shagged a princess, become a permanent member of the Kingsman, found a new best friend slash sister and a lover but he had.

Eggsy’s smile widened as he made it to the doors of Merlin’s office, leaning against the doorframe and watching the man at work, giving final orders to his underlings while his fingers flew over his keyboard and eyes darting over the multiple monitors that had been set up. Eggsy smiled and nodded at a few of them as they slipped past him, wandering in to stand next to Merlin when the room was empty, waiting patiently until Merlin was done. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t have to wait too long. Eggsy squawked in surprise as an arm banded around his waist and yanked him sideways into Merlin’s lap.

“Guv!”

“Welcome back, boyo.”

Eggsy tried to stay grumpy but couldn’t quite manage it as Merlin pressed a kiss to his lips. Their relationship was openly acknowledged around the estate but, even so, Eggsy still felt a little thrill when Merlin kissed him or called him by a pet name in public.

“You need to visit medical?”

“Nah. I am safely in one piece, just a few bruises. You done here?”

“A few papers for Arthur to sign which will give you enough time to change into civvies and leave your weapons with Nimueh.”

“We’re going out?” Eggsy perked up, “who with?”

Who they were going out with not only determined where they were going but what he was going to wear. If he was going out with Roxy then that usually meant cocktails and dancing in Soho until the early hours of the morning so jeans with a nice shirt and shoes. Going out with the rest of the Kingsmen meant going to Milroy’s, this classy as fuck whisky bar in a back street of Soho so one of his Kingsman suits was required. Milroy’s was proper old school spy shit. Upstairs there was a tiny bar with 250 different whiskies from all over the world but, hidden behind a bookcase and down a spiral staircase was a larger bar, all decked out with leather armchairs and all that shite. They made a mean Old-Fashioned though. If it was just him and Merlin, well, Eggsy could wear whatever he wanted.

“Just us, lad.”

Eggsy brightened at that. He enjoyed going out with the other Kingsmen – some of them had wicked stories but some of them were proper dickheads – and he loved Roxy to bits but he wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to have Merlin to himself. “The Britannia?” “Aye, that was my plan.” Eggsy smacked a kiss to Merlin’s head and bounced up out of his lap.

“Aces. I’ll see you in the garage.”

~*~

Eggsy was still bouncing an hour later when they walked into the Britannia, his already good mood improved by the fact that Merlin had pressed him up against the car in the garage and snogged him until Eggsy’s knees were weak and it felt as though his brain had leaked out of his ears. Even better, apparently Arthur had given them the weekend off barring Merlin being needed for an emergency.

While Milroy’s was classy as fuck, the Britannia was the complete opposite; a dive pub in south-east London near Borough Market and both Merlin and Eggsy felt more comfortable there than at Milroy’s. it may not have as many different types of whisky – 130 to Milroy’s 250 – but it did killer burgers, a good selection of beers and had a somewhat battered piano in the corner that the owners let Eggsy play if the fancy took him.

Today was one of those days. Eggsy was far from being a concert pianist although he could stumble through a couple of famous classical tunes, stabbing at the keys with a couple of fingers. He was self-taught and mostly played pop tunes and bits of the old crooners – Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and the like – songs that he knew from when his dad was still alive and from when Merlin was feeling like a particularly soppy bastard and danced them round the kitchen.

Now, having eaten a massive burger with all the trimmings, drunk four or five doubles of particularly excellent whisky, Eggsy was feeling particularly mellow, giggling as he fended off an increasingly handsy Merlin. The Scotsman had had easily twice as much to drink as Eggsy and didn’t look as though he was going to stop any time soon. They were already going to be getting a taxi back home but Eggsy knew that if he didn’t get out of Merlin’s reach soon then the rest of the regulars at the Britannia were going to see far more of both Eggsy and Merlin than they wanted to. Slipping out of Merlin’s grasp with a kiss and a chuckle as Merlin shamelessly groped his arse, Eggsy took his current dram over to the piano.

Eggsy picked his way through a couple of old numbers by Frank and Dean, a few of the regulars singing along in a drunken slur, before sending a cheeky wink in Merlin’s direction. His fingers slightly clumsier than usual due to the alcohol that he’d imbibed, he swung into an old favourite of his to both play and sing; Elton John’s I’m Still Standing. Several cheers rang out and Eggsy grinned as more than a few drunken voices joined his, even if the words were somewhat suspect and the tuning even more so.

What Eggsy really didn’t expect was for Merlin to stand up and start dancing in the middle of the pub. And not just dancing but proper dad dancing at that. Bloody typical that when they were dancing around their kitchen, Merlin did classy shit like the waltz and all that bollocks but when they were in public, he did the really embarrassing shit. As Merlin did one particular move with his hips, mangling the words of the song with his Scottish brogue as broad as could be, Eggsy practically fell off the piano stool he was giggling that much.

With one last glissando down the keyboard, Eggsy stood from the piano to the groans of some of the other drinkers and made his way to where Merlin was still dancing, completely oblivious to the fact that the music had stopped. Merlin seemed delighted to see Eggsy and swung him around, narrowly avoiding two other patrons and a waitress with her hands full of someone’s dinner. Eggsy spared half a thought to wonder what the rest of the Kingsmen would think if they saw Merlin like this. Then again, they’d probably have a heart attack at the concept of Merlin being off duty full stop. However, it was probably time to put an end to this before Merlin woke up mortified in the morning, determined to delete every single scrap of CCTV footage that he could find. Stretching up on tiptoe, Eggsy planted a smacking kiss to Merlin’s bald head.

“Come on guv, home time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/277560.html)


End file.
